


Aces of the Seishun Generation

by mousapelli



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Idols, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Oishi and Eiji have gotten so good at the fan service that maybe Oishi can't really tell reality from fiction anymore.





	Aces of the Seishun Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: " Idol AU. For marketing purposes, Eiji and Oishi have always played up the relationship between them. After all, fanservice sells. But at some point, the lines between fiction and reality start to blur."
> 
> Seigaku as Johnny's idols would certainly be a thing, all right.

After all this time, they're so good at it. Since middle school, since they were thirteen it's always been Eiji and Oishi, Oishi and Eiji. The Golden Pair within the Golden generation that included successes like Tezuka and Fuji and Atobe and Yukimura, through juniors and debut as Seishun Generation. They're the most popular pair in the group (although the girls DO scream louder when Tezuka doesn't shove Fuji away RIGHT away), comfortable with their arms around each other, napping together in the offshots, being paparazzi'ed out eating together, casually strolling down the concert catwalk with their joined hands swinging between them.

It's all fanservice of course. At first it was awkward, but then it wore smooth and easy with time, until even their mothers joke that they should just move in already and save half their rental fees, with how often they end up spending the night in each other's apartments. Or at least, it used to be fan service. Before Oishi turned his head during the MC, Eiji tucked close against his side with an arm around Oishi's waist. Fuji was going on about his new drama, and Oishi had turned his head to watch Eiji's reaction and found Eiji watching him instead, eyes soft brown with affection, smiling the same tiny smile that he gave Oishi when they woke up in the same hotel bed that morning, warm and sweet and just for him.

Oishi was pressing his mouth to Eiji's before he understood what he was doing, the kiss sweet and filling his chest with warmth for the two heartbeats it lasted. Then Eiji was shoving him back by the shoulders, panic in his eyes, and Oishi came back to reality with their faces lit up huge on the front screen and fangirls shrieking loud enough to rattle his teeth.

Everything was a mess the rest of the concert, the others covering for them as best they could, Oishi holding onto his idol's smile as tightly as he could, until his jaw ached from it. Eiji's smile was just as glued on, and Oishi wanted center stage to open and swallow him into the scaffolding, or maybe a quick painful death from the wires. Anything but having to feel the way Eiji was stiff, wooden, next to him every time their positions were near each other.

In the ten minutes between the concert and first encore, all Oishi wants to do is slink into a dark corner and put his head between his knees, but Eiji grabs his wrist in the wings, yanking him back.

"Wait," he hisses. Oishi tries to shake him off, but Eiji holds on harder, fingers digging in. "Why did you DO that?!"

"I don't know!" Oishi snaps, and he doesn't. "Just forget it, please, I'm sorry. Eiji, I'm so sorry, it didn't mean anything—"

"FUCK you, it didn't mean anything!" Eiji shouts, way too loud for how close they are to the wings, the fans 'EN CO RE EN CO RE" barely covering it up. He's furious, eyes glittering, cheeks almost as bright as his red hair. "Why would you do it if it didn't mean something, huh?! You can't just DO that shit if it doesn't mean…"

Eiji trails off. He's shaking, Oishi realizes, he's angry but he's sad too, in his eyes and the slump of his shoulders like he's been carrying the sadness around for a long, long time so that nobody else would see. Eiji drops Oishi's wrist, but Oishi lunges for him before he can escape, wraps him in a tight hug that any photobook would die to have.

"Do you want it to mean something?" Oishi asks, face close to Eiji's ear so he's sure Eiji can hear. Eiji buries his face in Oishi's shoulder and mumbles something that doesn't sound like no. "Eiji, please, we only have a minute. I…do you want…?"

Eiji lifts his head and looks Oishi in the eyes, the way he always looks at Oishi, and Oishi doesn't get it at all, until finally he does. It's also been the two of them together, always. Oishi feels so stupid. "Oh, Eiji. You should've said."

"How could I, when you're my best friend?" Eiji snaps. His hands are on Oishi's shoulders, digging into the blue sequined fabric. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"As stupid as me." Oishi presses their foreheads together and tries to think what would change if they tried. Tries to think of if anything would change at all. "Good thing for us they sure don't hire idols for their brains, huh?"

"Oishi," Eiji says, but his voice cracks in the middle, and then Oishi kisses him so that he won't cry before they have to go back on stage, brings his hands up to Eiji's cheeks and holds him still until he can kiss the whole thing better.

Nothing's settled when Momoshiro finds them and drags them back to encore start position, but they've got the whole rest of tour to work it out. And whatever happens, they'll still be the Golden Pair, aces of Seishun Generation.


End file.
